


The Run-In

by SaraNoH



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bromance, Episode: s06e12 Closing Time, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraNoH/pseuds/SaraNoH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't as good at hiding in "Closing Time" as he thought, and Rory gets some closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run-In

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm using fanfic to close a gaping hole in my mind. Rory deserved a good-bye from the Doctor, so I wrote him one. This is a missing scene for "Closing Time". Again, many thanks to areyoumarriedriver for the beta.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, so please don't sue.

He did his best to move as silently as one can while carrying your wife's dozen shopping bags, but the closer he got to the trench-coated figure, Rory Williams realized stealth was unnecessary. The Doctor was far too engrossed in the latest readings on his sonic screwdriver to notice the former companion's approach and jumped half a meter in the air when Rory spoke.

"Do I want to know what's going on or should I just start running now?"

The Doctor slowly twirled to face his former companion with a surprised look on his face. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Tell me about it," Rory sighed. "I'm supposed to be in the pub down the street watching the football match with some mates, but Amy was all 'Oh, I just need to pick up one thing and return a scarf.' Five hours and twelve shopping bags later, here I am."

"That's not what I meant. You're not supposed to be here talking to me."

"Oi, um, is this a timestream thing? Have we met yet?" Rory asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No—I mean, yes we've met but—"

"Am I not allowed to talk to you anymore? Once you leave the TARDIS all communication is cut off?"

"No, that's not it. You weren't supposed to see me back there. I hid behind a rack of clothes, see?" the Doctor argued as he once more maneuvered behind a rod of men's suit jackets to recreate his attempt at hiding.

"Yeah, I can still see you. You always underestimate how easy it is to spot your hair. Besides, didn't you see my nodding? I was letting you know that I saw you."

The Doctor's face scrunched up in confusion. "I thought you were just bored watching Amy sign that piece of paper."

"Well, yeah, that too. But it was my signal." He said as his head bobbed up and down once more in his turn to show off his previous action.

The Doctor shook his head at the sight. "When you were a centurion, you weren't actually in charge of anything were you? Because your signaling is rubbish."

Rory sighed, "Good to see you, too." Rory knew the question he wanted to ask next, but found it hard to get out in the air. "You know you didn't have to rush off so quickly when you dropped us off. Because while I am extremely grateful for you giving me my dream car, as well as an amazingly cool flat, although I could personally do without the dogs but Amy likes them so whatever, it was a bit rude to just disappear like you did. I was all ready to have a little housewarming party, walked out the door and you were already gone. Didn't I deserve a goodbye?"

"Well, of course—"

"Then why did you—"

"If you would shut up for three seconds, I'll tell you," The Doctor spoke over him. "My goodness, your wife's chattiness has rubbed off on you." The time lord paused a moment to scratch his cheek and collect his thoughts before continuing. "Of course you deserved a goodbye. Rory the Roman, saver of souls and constant vigilant of good in the universe. Yes, of course you deserved it, but I just couldn't stick around," he sighed. "If I did, I would go against what I knew was right and try and talk you two back into the TARDIS with me. I knew it wouldn't have taken much effort for Amy, and of course you would follow her to the end of the universe—again—but… well after Appalappachia, I knew you were extremely cross with me, and I didn't want to hurt you—or Amy—like that again."

"I was extremely cross, but despite that, you're one of my best mates. Always will be."

He watched the Doctor suck in a breath and switch his focus to his now shuffling feet. Rory used the moment to look over his very old friend. His shoulders were more slumped than normal and Rory could see faint traces of patch work on the Doctor's trench coat. "How are you, Doctor? You look tired—well, more tired than usual."

Always one to put on a brave face, the Doctor straightened and flashed him a quick smile. "Oh, you know me, always on another adventure. Not that I always look for it, just sort of stumble into it constantly."

"Maybe you should try a vacation for a bit."

"Tried a few times, but the TARDIS always manages to ignore my ideas on that. I think she gets bored quicker than I do, which is quite impressive when you stop and think about it."

Rory turned and glanced quickly around the store. Amy was still in the bathroom, but he also didn't see anyone else in the area. "So, who are you traveling with these days?"

"Currently working with my old flatmate Craig and his son, Stormy. We're on the lookout for—" the Doctor paused and the look of extreme age and emotional heaviness quickly passed across his face once more. "Um, never mind, nothing you need to worry about it."

"Are you sure? Who knows how long Amy will be in the ladies room signing autographs and smelling perfumes. I could help if you'd like."

The Doctor ignored the request and let a grin appear. "Oh yes, the Petrichor. I saw her face on the wall over there. So she's a world famous model or something now?"

"Yeah," Rory answered with a proud grin. He always knew his wife was smashing, shouldn't have been a surprise that most of Europe and America agreed with him. "Model, developer, CEO, all of it. That started up not too long after you left. She's going to Japan next week to do some publicity for it there."

"Is she now, and what are you up to these days, Doctor Williams?"

Rory shook his head at the title, remembering his shock at inspecting his new flat and finding a diploma deeming him a licensed medical doctor hanging on the wall of the study. "I can't accept that title or degree, Doctor."

"Well why not? The TARDIS said you'd studied enough in the sickbay and healed enough people on our adventures to more than earn it. Although, I did have to reprint it—she listed your name as The Pretty One on the original."

Rory chuckled at that and shook his head once more. "I want to earn it."

"But you did."

"I mean the normal way. School and all that. I've almost earned it on my own. One more year. Once it's done I'll work as a doctor at the hospital Amy and I set up with the money from her Petrichor stuff."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor asked, intrigued.

"Well, since you left us ridiculously flush with cash, we used Amy's share of the profits from the perfume stuff to open a hospital for soldiers wounded in the wars. We've got plans to expand it to include services for veterans and children of soldiers in the near future. I volunteer there when I'm not studying."

"You lot always do the most amazing things after you leave me," the Doctor responded in a hushed tone of bursting pride. "Well done, Rory."

"Thanks," he replied in an embarrassed tone. "So, um, how long has it been since you dropped us off?"

"Oh, well, it's always hard to say exactly when you bounce all around."

"Well, how old are you now?"

"1103."

Rory felt a sudden sense of dread wash over him. He tried his best not to let his face change, but from the Doctor's small tilt of the head he knew he was unsuccessful. As usual.

"What's wrong? You look like I just told you someone died."

"Not quite," Rory answered, managing to close his mouth just before the word  _yet_  tumbled out of it. "It's just surprising to me since it's only been a couple of years for us, but two whole centuries for you. The whole timey wimey thing still makes my head hurt."

"Ah, well, I can understand that—oh, um, ginger alert." The Doctor said quietly with wide eyes as he began to slink behind a mannequin.

Rory turned to see his wife on the other side of the sales floor obviously searching for where he'd wondered off to. But within seconds, Amy was ambushed again with fans who were seeking autographs and pictures. "I guess I better go then. Unless, you want to say hello to her. We both know she'd love it."

"And we both know what kind of effect it would have on her. I can't."

Rory nodded, understanding all too well what would happen if Amy saw who he was speaking with. "Well, then I guess I'm off." He felt a familiar tug on his chest to stay with the time lord, to protect him, but knew that wasn't possible. "Just be careful, please?"

"I'm always careful." The Doctor spat back.

"Rule one," Rory replied.

"Fair enough."

The two men looked at each other unsure of how to have a proper goodbye. Maybe it did work better just to disappear instead of being forced to say the words.

"I meant it," Rory said. "You are one of the greatest mates I'll ever have."

The grateful and proud emotions the statement stirred in the Doctor were plainly evident on his face. "The feeling is mutual." He began to turn and move into the nearby changing rooms to avoid Amy seeing him when suddenly he turned back, the  _something is wrong and I don't know how to put it gently_  expression back on his face. "By the way, if you see anything scurry by on the ground, or really just anything silver—well, you know what to do."

"Run."

"Exactly."

"Anything else?"

"No, I think—oh, um, avoid the lifts."

"Certain lifts in particular?"

"Let's just say all of them for the next day or so."

"Okay," Rory replied slowly. He almost asked why but shook his head instead. "Nope, don't want to know." The two men held eye contact once more and again Rory found words inadequate. Instead the two nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

He wound his way through the displays and racks, banging bags into mannequins and people on the way. "So sorry," he muttered three times before reaching his wife's side.

"I think I'm about shopped out," Amy declared once he arrived.

"Oh thank god. I mean, are you sure?"

Amy punched him in the arm. "Yeah, I'm sure. I know you've missed half the game already."

"Thank you," he answered with great relief. She turned to head off towards the bank of lifts nearby when he called out. "Um, maybe we should take the escalator instead."

"Why?" she asked skeptically.

"Well," he replied stalling for a thought, "How often do you get to travel moving stairs, eh? They're pretty cool and I say we take advantage of it."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, cursing himself yet again for being a horrible liar.

"Whatever you say," Amy answered, still somewhat unconvinced. As they began to make their way out of the store, Rory risked a glance behind him, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. He was gone, this time possibly forever.


End file.
